


I'll Show Her Why She Needs Me 2

by InuYashaAfterStories



Series: ISHWSM [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: ISHWSNM, Multi, Part 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuYashaAfterStories/pseuds/InuYashaAfterStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of "I'll Show Her Why She Needs Me". The story of an afterwords in the world of Inuyasha after the original takes place. In order to understand at all whats happening you must read the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show Her Why She Needs Me 2

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. Enjoy I guess. Again I'm not happy with this series but I do think my descriptiveness is much better in this part. Hopefully I'll continue to grow as a writer and one day re-write this catastrophe into a masterpiece that people can enjoy reading with cringing at plot loops and forgotten details...

I opened my weary eyes to find myself still in the forest clearing. I squinted my eyes from the light above. The trees towered over me and touched the array of color which we called dawn. The crescent moon was no longer visible; It had sunken into the ocean sky of day. The smell of my own blood was strong, making me gag and cough.  
“Inuyasha.” The voice said. The one who stood beside me with Tenseiga in hand, was none other than my heartless half-brother, Sesshomaru.  
I stared at him as the memories of what had occurred on this very night returned. I remembered, death felt very nice. The last moments are played as if in slow-motion. Banryu’s blade as it begun to cut through my flesh, was very nice. The loud overwhelming crack I heard when it broke the bones in my neck, how it shook my body with such force was very nice. How he cut through the rest like he was slicing cheese, and how the blood poured from me like a fountain. It was all so very nice. The sensation was indescribable, it made me shiver with excitement and smirk as I rubbed my neck..  
“Get up.” Sesshomaru demanded. I obeyed, finding the movement in my body. I got up shakily at first but soon regained my knowledge of how to stand.  
“You revived me, Sesshomaru?” I asked. He glared at me.  
“Who else is capable of bringing someone back from the dead?” He growled.  
“I don’t know, Naraku?” I snickered. Once again I looked up at the sky. It hadn’t been too long since my death judging by the sky and still mostly fresh puddles of blood. “I suppose you’re going to ask for something now, huh?” I said.  
“Nothing of interest can be found from you. Just consider yourself lucky that I stumbled upon you before father.” He said.  
“Then why did you revive me?” I asked. No reply.  
“I suggest you choose your next actions carefully. This Sesshomaru does not care what you do, but it would be wise to work in secret.” He said. With that he left, leaving me to ponder my next move.  
“He sure gave me a lot to say that he doesn’t care…” I whispered.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Good morning.” Kagome said. She placed a plate of food near the bushes for me. A tail would be wagging behind me if I had one. I seemed more like a pet guard dog than Taisho himself.  
“Looks like our friend has left something extra for us today.” Miroku said as he observed a sword.  
“Tessaiga!” Taisho exclaimed. He happily greeted his old battle partner.  
“Where did it come from?” Sango asked, “Inuyasha had the Tessaiga on hand when he left.”.  
Kagome looked back to see that I had once again accepted the plate of food. I ate silently hiding every question. Taisho sure was delighted to meet with the sword, but would it still listen to him? Inuyasha was now dead for real this time, how will they react to that? Perhaps Tessaiga knows that it’s master has fallen, however I don’t think Tessaiga had that same bond with the Inu no Taisho or did it?.  
“Did he really get Tessaiga back from Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, looking towards the bushes where I hid. Taisho walked over to my bush and bent down. My heart jumped with fear, despite knowing that he couldn’t see me.  
“Thank you.” He said. He stood and stared down at me. “It’s such a familiar scent. Maybe I’ve met him before, but I can’t put my finger on it.” He said. Chills were sent through out my body, but then a wave of relief when he questioned me no longer.  
Later, they found their way into a village. Understanding that I was not well hidden there, I decided to adventure out to look for stray humans for lunch. There was a presence behind me and then a hand on my shoulder.  
“Didn’t take you long to retrieve Tessaiga for my old man, huh?” He said.  
“You?!” I exclaimed with fear.  
“Are alive? Yes… very much so.” He said. Inuyasha was in one piece. No scar or anything, it was as if nothing had even happened.  
“Bankotsu… How?!” I said. I was absolutely lost for words.  
“The real question is why.” Inuyasha said, “I believed Sesshomaru to hate me but… isn’t that just silly.”. He smirked, “Nevertheless, someone like you should know. Death is never forever, right?”  
“If you want Tessaiga back then you’ll have to get it yourself. Your father isn’t giving it back so easily. It’ll require you to show yourself for once, do you really want to do that?” I said.  
“Fine. I’ll confront them in due time, and when I do I’ll make sure that your exposed along with me. For now, I suggest watching them carefully.” He said. Turning the other way, he left.  
“Wait Inuyasha! Hey!” He ignored me and kept on walking, eventually disappearing into the forest.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It took them three days to leave the village. Inuyasha still had not shown, but I was on guard. I had entered the village and I watched them carefully. Taisho took note of my fear, he could smell it easily. Because of this, both he and I were on edge.  
“You seem tense, is everything okay?” Izayoi asked.  
“For now.” He responded.  
“Is something bad going to happen?” Sango asked.  
“I’m not sure. Our friend seems to think so, but if he’s this frantic then I think it’s worth being concerned about.” Taisho said. I was indeed frantic, but it’s not like I enjoyed making everyone else scared, even if it was mentally correct to be scared. Inuyasha could come at any moment, and I could be thrown out of hiding at any moment. I had my reasons for being more tense than the rest.

By two more days, Inuyasha was still nowhere to be seen. By this time they had found another friendly village. They were talking with some people who were reporting a violent demon nearby. I was hiding behind a house that was surrounded by bushes.  
“You're certain you can handle it?” The man asked.  
“Just leave it to us.” Sango said.  
“Hey, can I help?”  
They all turned to look in the direction of Inuyasha’s voice.  
“I know it’s been awhile but I thought we could start over. Hows that sound Kagome.” He said. I shivered, this would not go how I wanted it to.


End file.
